Hi I'm Katie Bell and I Hate Valentine's Day
by GrowOldAndDieInNeverland
Summary: The big V-Day is coming up and Katie Bell is disgusted. While she's been asked to Hogsmeade by countless guys, she is completely uninterested. She's even made a list of the reasons she hates it. KatieBellxOliverWood KBOW
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm stuck on this pairing now. I am just in love with it and Valentine's day starts in 28 minutes. I don't completely hate the holiday, but I'm not fond of it either. But anyways, this story will probably be about three or four chapters. Maybe five. **_

_**Disclaimer: I really don't own any of this. I like to pretend I do, you guys can pretend too if you want. But in reality I don't. And that is sad. **_

_**February 12, 1994**_

**Katie POV**

Merlin I hate this.

Way too pink for my liking. And it's not even here yet.

I stared at the pink hearts scattered across the walls and glitter covering every surface of the Common Room. There was miniature Cupids flying around delivering letters and love noted to everyone in sight. I glanced around at the pile that had been sent to me. What? The reason I hate it has nothing to do not getting any admirers. I actually have quite a few. Contemplating whether to throw it all in to the fire not I heard my name.

"KATIE! You would never believe what just happened!" Leanne, Angelina, and Alicia all ran up to me grinning and squealing. Why am I friends with these three again?

"What?" Their smiles didn't falter at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Guess!" Angelina yelled her smile too big for her face.

"Fred, George, and Lee all asked us to Hogsmeade on Monday!" Leanne yelled before I could even think, getting us a few curious stares from some second years.

"It's going to be a quadruple date," Alicia stated in her matter of fact voice.

"Quadruple? There are only three of you."

"Four including you Katie, you and your date will come too," Alicia replied slightly offended. She hated people questioning her logic.

"My date? Do you even know who I am?" Honestly, I thought they knew me better than to actually take part in the only holiday I truly hated. I was disgusted to hear that the professors decided to give us the Monday off. Then again, I wouldn't blame them for not wanting to put up with the sickening sweetness.

"Of course we know who you are," Leanne gasped in mock shock, "You are the ever popular Katie Bell: Blonde Bombshell, tomboy Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and my best friend forever."

"Blonde Bombshell?"

"We know you don't realize it, but you are extremely pretty. Just look at all these Valentines you've gotten and it's not even Valentine's Day yet," Angelina gestured to growing pile beside me.

"Have fun without me. I'm not going."

"But look at some of these invitations you've gotten." Leanne picked one of the heart-shaped cards up and read it aloud, _"To the gorgeous Katie Bell, I know we haven't spoken much, but I find you amazing. Will you give me the honor of taking you to Hogsmeade for St. Valentine's Day?"_

"See? That was sweet! Who's that from?" Angelina turned to Leanne.

"Let's see. It says, _'Forever Yours, Marcus Flint_."I gaped at them incredulously. "Well, um, you won't go with him. I'm sure there are plenty others though." Leanne offered a smile.

"Of course there are!" Alicia said encouragingly. "Ooh! Here's one from Roger Davies! Go tell him you'd love to go with him. You two would make the cutest couple!"

"No! I will not go with him or anyone else for that matter." I grabbed a few of the glittery cards and tossed them into the fire for emphasis.

"Why?" She pressed.

"That'd make me a total hypocrite."

"How?" They weren't giving up were they?

"I hate Valentine's Day."

"WHAT? YOU DO? WHY?" My three friends screamed at me and successfully scared off the second years.

"I hate Valentine's Day. Yes. There are so many reasons," I smirked answering each of their outbursts.

"Really?" Alicia looked at me skeptically. "Give me five reasons."

"Just go look at the list. I posted it on the notice board," I told her dryly.

"There's a list?" Angelina glanced over to see a few other Gryffindors gathered around the parchment I stuck up there.

"Yeah, I got sick of telling everyone when they asked so I made a list. I wasn't going to keep talking about the holiday I abhor most," I rolled my eyes. "Abhor means I hate it," I said to Leanne's blank look.

"I knew that," she said indignantly. "I just don't get why you hate it."

"Then go read the list. Or actually, I made copies." I pulled out three other parchments I had charmed to say the same thing.

_Why I, Katie Bell, Hate Valentine's Day_

_1. It is way too sappy and sweet to be sincere._

_2. Valentine's Day is a scam to get people to spend money. You spend money to buy all of your friends cards they look at once then throw away. Then you spend even more on whoever your date or "significant other" is when chances are it won't work out anyway._

_3. How many dates actually end well? Someone always ends up pissed off and walks away._

_4. Most relationships end on Valentine's Day. Either someone in the relationship forgets or the date or present wasn't 'good enough'_

_5. Who really wants to be around that much pink? I feel like barfing just thinking about it._

_6. The glitter and sparkles too. It's just gross._

_7. Do I even need to remind anyone of two years ago? You know, when Lockhart was here? I'm going to need therapy to get over that._

_8. The singing goblins still give me nightmares._

_9. By celebrating Valentine's Day, we are really celebrating the death of someone._

_10. Too much chocolate makes you fat._

_11. It takes weeks to get the glitter out of your hair._

_12. I'm allergic to all the perfume and cologne it seems necessary to wear._

_13. Love Potions. Need I say more?_

_14. Your friends always find the need to get you dressed up special and do your hair and make-up for your date._

_15. From what I've observed, the date always ends in crying._

_16. Why spend the time doing make-up if it'll be ruined anyway?_

_17. February is cold. I actually like the cold. Why'd I write this?_

_18. Oh yeah. I don't like the snow._

_19. I especially don't like wearing heels in the snow. _

_20. Valentine's Day is a cliché. _

_21. I hate Valentine's Day. _

_P.S. If any of you think my loathing of this wretched holiday is because I don't have any admirers, you are WRONG. I have ever growing piles of Valentine's (regular, animated, and singing), love notes, and invitations to Hogsmeade in my dorm, and piling next to me in the Common Room, library, and Great Hall. Ask Leanne, Alicia, or Angelina if you don't believe me. _

"You are unbelievable," Alicia stared at me in disbelief.

"Such a downer," Leanne agreed.

"You're wearing pink and there's an empty chocolate frog wrapper right next to," Angelina smirked at me.

"This is more of a magenta color, and this isn't the Valentine's Day edition they have out. That stuffs more fattening," I smirked right back.

"You're impossible," the taller girl sighed. "You're still coming tomorrow though."

"No I'm not. I will be here. Actually, no, I will be on the Quidditch Pitch, away from the first and second years that actually enjoy celebrating this holiday."

"What if we could find your dream guy to take you?" Alicia suggested looking pleased that she thought of this.

"I wouldn't go with him. That'd be stupid."

"Why?"

"Number 3." She checked the list again and rolled her eyes.

"You are insane."

"Maybe." I glanced outside. "I kind of feel like flying right now, see you girls later."

**No one's POV**

"We have really got to do something about her," Angelina sighed and glanced at the other two. "Any ideas?"

"We could tie her up and force her in to a date with Roger…" Alicia said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…no! We tried that last year with Zacharias Smith. Didn't end well…" She shuddered at the memory. "What do you think Leanne? Leanne?"

"What? Oh sorry, I was just looking at all of these notes. A lot of boys like Katie. There has to be someone she's be willing to go out with."

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"Maybe, do you think Katie still has that crush on Oliver Wood?"

"Did he send her one?!?!" Alicia asked excitedly.

"Not exactly, but there might be something in here…"

* * *

**Was it alright? Should I continue? I probably will either way, but I'd like some feedback. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow. I'm not doing anything since I'm single. But that's cool with me.**

**So anyways, review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I was hoping to post this earlier, but it didn't work out as planned. The scene at the end just popped into my head as I was writing and I realized it was a perfect set up for something in the next couple of chapters...**

**Thanks to my four reviewers: Noir Lime Canuto, CrystalPhoenix777, Emerald Puppy, and an anonymous reviewer who put their name as 37! This is dedicated to you guys and girls.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my outfit. And whether these shorts are mine was brought up today...**

**

* * *

**

**Katie's POV**

Ha! Did those three actually think I'd agree to a date with Flint? Or even Davies? I really wonder how they're my best friends at times.

I walked out of Hogwarts's entrance and made my way toward the Quidditch Pitch. As the goal posts came in to view I took off sprinting and I felt my ponytail coming loose. I was almost there when I tripped and fell. I rolled down the hill a few times before landing flat on my back. I was probably frozen silently on the ground for about thirty seconds before I burst out laughing. Shaking with uncontrollable laughter at my own clumsiness, I rolled on to my stomach and pushed myself up. Looking around, I saw a Ravenclaw girl staring at me strangely. What was her name? Oh yeah, Cho something. I never liked her much.

With a smile, I skipped the rest of the way to the Pitch stopping only to pick up my broom from the Gryffindor locker area. The one place I have any amount of tolerance for anymore is the Quidditch Pitch. It's the only place at Hogwarts not covered in red and pink hearts and sparkles and Valentines. I began going toward the center of the Pitch to take off, but then the wind picked up causing my hair to get tangled in my face.

"Ugh! Where'd my hair tie go?" I reached around the back of my head and didn't feel it there. Honestly, my hair wouldn't stay right for half an hour. I can't expect it to stay perfectly styled for a date that would last for a few hours; especially with Davies.

"Hullo! Katie!" Speak of the Devil.

Forget my hair; I need to get away from him. Pretending not to hear my name, I took off from the ground. I had already finished one lap around the Pitch when I saw Davies coming up behind me.

'Oi! Katie, I'm not sure you heard me earlier. The wind is fairly strong today," Davies flew up beside me and I offered a smile that came out more like a grimace.

"Yeah, it is," I replied begging my broom to go faster.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day," He must have taken my silence as an okay for him to continue, "I sent you a valentine, but you might not have gotten it yet. I'm positive you've already had many invitations of course. You're so talented and pretty." There's his charm that gets him whatever he wants. It sickens me.

He continued, "If you haven't already agreed to go with someone else, I'd be honored if I could take you." Oh and there's that smile.

"Would you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course I would! You're the prettiest girl in the school, the best Chaser, even better than me." He smiled again and I felt like puking, although I _was_ a better Chaser than he was by a long shot.

"You know, it's a shame you aren't in Ravenclaw," I stared at him.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" I challenged. He really shouldn't be insulting my House or me if he wants a date.

"Nothing, Gryffindor is amazing. I just thought it'd be nice to have you on the team. I think we'd work great together."

"Do you now?"

"Definitely; we're both Star Chasers for our team, at the top of most of our classes and incredibly good looking," He smiled again and tossed his dark hair for emphasis. "Now, about Hogsmeade on Monday…"

"Personally, I'm not a huge fan of Valentine's Day and celebrating it would make me a hypocrite."

"Oh yes, I've read your list."

"And yet you still asked me?"

"Well I realized that you were right about Valentine's Day. It's ridiculous."

"So I did get through to someone then?"

"Yes, and I decided that since we both detest it, we should go together." Wow. He's a really bad liar.

"That makes no sense."

"Sure it does. I already have the whole date planned."

"Okay then. I'm not agreeing to this, but what exactly would we be doing?"

"Well first I'd pick you up outside your Common Room and bring you flowers or chocolates," Strike one: Chocolate make you fat.

"Then we'd take the carriages into Hogsmeade and go to Madame Puddifoot's," Strike 2: That place is filled with pink, and glitter, and just reeks of Valentine's Day.

"Finally, we'll take a romantic walk around Hogsmeade in the snow and end the perfect date with a kiss." Strike 3: I hate the snow.

"Did you even read the list?"

"Of course I did. I wanted our date to be perfect."

"Right, well I'm not going," I started to fly away from him. "But maybe Cho or Marietta would love to go with you." I left him hovering there dumbstruck and flew over to the lake. I nearly barf seeing Percy Weasley and his girlfriend Penelope snogging under a tree. Now he's a hypocrite. He yells at everyone and anyone he finds snogging or even just holding hands, but there he is! Penelope is nice though. She helped me find my classes when I was lost in my first year. I think she's in Ravenclaw. Wow someone I actually like from that house. Actually, there's a nice second year girl in that House. She's slightly odd, but interesting…

"Aw crap!" I screamed as the wind picked up again. While trying to steady myself on the broom, my hair got tangled in front of my face and I fell.

"Katie!" I hear a male voice call out before I hit the ice. There was a slight crack and I felt water coming above the thin layer of ice. _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

**Oliver's POV**

"Aw crap!" I look and see my Chaser struggling to push her hair out of her face and about falling off her broom.

"Katie!" I yell and see her hit the ice. _No!_ I start panicking. There's no one else around. Percy and Penelope already went back inside. This is not good.

Without thinking I run out to the ice to try and help her, but I end up slipping just a couple of feet out and the ice cracks under my feet.

Um- ok Oliver think fast.

Have to help Katie.

I see water rising around her and I can't tell if she's conscious or not.

Screw it. I scramble over to her as fast as I can and grab her hand just as her head slips beneath the water.

* * *

**Reviews make my day that much better! :D**


End file.
